


We Come Together Like A Hurricane On Fire

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cute, Except as usual there's subtle plot, Fluff and Smut, Humor, It's just a night together, M/M, Minor Angst, No beta we die a disaster, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Leon bent forward, still gasping into Chris' neck as he wrapped his arms around him again, trying to get as close as he could. “You fought a bear-”“Okay, you need to stop. So what, I can fight a bear and not a little old lady? What were we going to do? Make out and grind like lovesick teenagers in front of her? She was old. That would have been weird!” Chris said, but the amusement was still clear in his tone. “Leon?”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	We Come Together Like A Hurricane On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I hope it's fun to read, too.
> 
> My Tumblr can be found [here!](https://infiniteinmystery.tumblr.com/)

The bar Chris had chosen to meet in was a shared favorite of theirs. The music was just loud enough to drown out the words of the other patrons for the semblance of privacy, the location obscure enough that it wasn't usually super packed. It was warm. It was cozy. It was familiar.

And nine times out of ten, when Leon met Chris here, he also got laid.

Leon had rushed through his debrief for this, had literally shouted _I’ll do it later, bye,_ before running out the office door like he was being chased by a horde of horny zombies _._ Hunnigan’s parting look of absolute bewilderment still cracked him up when he thought about it. In his defense, he hadn’t been in a rush for the part about getting laid, oh no. He genuinely liked Chris' company and he had promised he would be on time. _For once._ For Chris, Leon had been hellbent on keeping his word like a love-struck high-schooler hopelessly meeting their celebrity crush. Being on time was the least he could do, legitimate work excuses aside.

“Wow. Someone's looking rough.” Leon joked. He noisily plopped his bottle of beer onto the tabletop so it would rattle, immediately catching its occupant’s attention. He easily slid into the small corner booth Chris had chosen to hole up in, loving the way the other man's eyes lit up in his presence. Leon knew he looked stupid and love-stuck himself, but he didn’t even bother to hide it.

The cushion was soft when Leon sank into it, shuffling down to the wall. He leaned his elbows forward onto the table like they had conspiracy theories to discuss, settling his chin on top of his laced fingers. He flashed Chris a bright grin which Chris instantly flashed right back at him, before the larger man took a deep swig of his beer. He was already down to the bottom of his bottle, telling Leon that Chris had either been really early or Chris' last mission had been _really r_ ough.

Or even worse: both.

“That's a bit hypocritical coming from you, Kennedy.” Chris said, dark eyes intentionally flitting up and down Leon's visible skin beneath the trademark leather jacket, making a point. “You go through an old rusty cheese grater or something?”

“Okay, well, at least I don't have a giant shiner over my eye like you do.” Leon teased, pointing at his own right eye. There was a massive purple bruise along Chris’ cheekbone, just beneath the eye-socket. Another inch, and Chris' eye would have been swollen shut from the hit. It looked nasty, but it could have been way worse. “You get into a bar fight or something, Redfield? You know brawling is frowned upon when you're a Captain, _Captain_.”

“You wanna fight, Kennedy?” Chris asked, eyes narrowing at Leon despite the smile spreading wide across his face. “Do you need to be put in your place?”

“Bold words coming from the guy with his whole arm wrapped up like a mummy. We both know you'll need both hands to subdue me.” Leon shot back, eyes still sliding over Chris' visible injuries. Chris' right hand was wrapped tight in bandages, but Chris was still using that hand to drink his beer, suggesting the bones weren't broken at least. Good. He had several gashes along his right cheek and temple, and judging by the way Chris was sitting stiffly, there were more injuries hiding beneath his black jacket. Leon hated this part of their jobs, hated how they both came back mangled and rattled. One wrong move and they could easily die out in the field. One wrong move at home during recovery and they could never go back _into_ the field, knew they’d lose their livelihood. This job was all give and no take, both mentally and physically.

All the more reason to indulge in living.

“I could still manhandle you with one hand, Kennedy.” Chris threatened, his tone lilting nicely, and oh boy, they were already off to a wonderful start. Leon was _definitely_ getting laid after.

“You’d have to catch me first.” Leon said, sitting back coyly in his seat and finally reaching for his beer. His eyes didn't leave Chris', and Chris mimicked his movement.

Chris finished off his beer. He set his bottle down gently, eyes never wavering from Leon’s possessively. A shiver trembled down from Leon’s navel knowing that this man could force Leon into submission with words alone. Leon always bit back when they played, but Leon knew he’d go down. He _always_ went down.

Chris smirked like he knew what kind of effect he was having. “Later, Leon. You want to tell me what kind of cheese grater you went through first?”

“The biggest one I could find. It's where I get my great one-liners from, they just shred right out of me.” Leon said, winking. He laughed at Chris' cringing expression before quickly glancing out into the bar like he was nervous about being overheard, clearing his throat. He didn’t know why he always did this, be it paranoia or straight-up just shame, but he always worried his words would carry. He also cared what Chris thought, openly trusted him with his heart.

“It was a bush, actually.” Leon said casually.

“How _many_ bushes?” Chris asked, flagging down a waitress for a second drink. A pretty woman passed by, taking Chris' order before disappearing just as fast. Neither of them really looked at her, but they both stopped talking until she left, just staring like idiots at each other. Leon looked away first, bashful.

“I'd say closer to one-hundred.” Leon laughed nervously now, taking a drink so he didn't have to answer anymore. Of course, Chris waited him out. “Okay. Maybe more than one hundred. I wasn't really counting.”

“One hundred and some bushes? You fall down a mountain or something? Get pushed by a lady with black and white hair?” Chris asked, eyebrow quirking. “How the hell do you come out of these things without any broken bones?”

“Luck?” Leon asked with a laugh.

“Luck?” Chris parroted before laughing harder. The waitress dropped off his beer in record time, switching out the bottles. Chris thanked her, eyes never leaving Leon and Leon couldn’t help but think that Chris looked good in that jacket. He looked good with that smile on his face too, those eyes tired but kind. Always kind.

Yeah. Leon was damn lucky. What the hell did Chris see in _him?_

“Luck.” Leon agreed confidently the second the woman was out of earshot. How else would he land being Chris Redfield’s favorite person besides Claire?

“You have shitty luck but it still always gets you out of trouble somehow.” Chris said, almost sounding impressed. “So how'd you end up going through a hundred or two bushes?”

“My shitty luck dropped me down a fifty foot hill and then dumped me into a river. I'm not an expert on bushes per square feet, but it was a shit-load of bushes.” Leon said with a dismissive shrug. “How about you? Looks like you didn't tuck and roll. You fight a boulder?”

“I fought a bear.” Chris said with a humorless chuckle, starting in on his next drink.

Leon laughed until he realized Chris wasn’t joking. Leon’s humor quickly died out when he realized that Chris was dead serious. Fear was the first cold emotion to pass through Leon and grip him tight, closely followed but the warmth of awe.

Leon blinked, mouth opening slightly in disbelief. “Holy shit. You actually fought a bear and won?”

“You make it sound like I fist-fought a bear. I punched it in the nose exactly once.” Chris said, beer tapping down to the table. “But I had to shoot it. It took eight shots to get it off me and then Nivans came out of nowhere and got it before I could. We don't know if it was infected, and we might never know. But there was some real strange shit going on out in that village. The cult was worshiping werewolves. They were infected with the T-virus but instead of decaying zombie skin, it was causing hairy mutations. The animals in the forest were infected too.”

“Better than worshiping parasites that look like Facehuggers.” Leon said offhandedly. He leaned his elbow forward onto the table, dropping his chin into his hand. He flashed Chris _the eyes_ , that natural puppy-dog gaze Leon had lost after Raccoon City. He’d hardened as a man very quickly – zombies and near-death experiences apparently did that to people – but he could still pull the puppy look when he wanted to. And Chris' attention was caught on these baby blues and Leon couldn't help but smile.

“Tell me about it. I want to hear.” Leon said gently. Curiously. It was always better to talk about the missions rather than bottling them up. _This is why_ _I came._ _To make sure he’s okay._

Chris chuckled to himself, glancing away almost shyly before telling Leon all about his shitty mission.

–

On their way into the hotel Chris was staying at, a man in the lobby yelled something derogatory that usually would have had both men bristling and pulling out their guns. But with Chris' tongue in Leon's mouth and one large hand firm on his ass, Leon only raised his gloved middle finger as he was whisked away into the elevator by Chris and his damn biceps. Chris didn't even seem to hear or care.

The elevator doors dinged shut and Leon moaned as Chris slammed his back up into the control panel, squishing his overnight bag between him and the wall. Leon's head turned to the side as he gasped urgently for air, clawing at Chris' jacket lapels while the other man assaulted his neck, teeth and stubble gently rubbing over his warm skin. Their hips were pushing into each other, Leon silently hating how desperate he felt. He wasn't sure if his rashness stemmed from the details he himself had held back from his recent mission – _tumbled down that hill because_ _he was drunk when they called him out;_ _lost a child to an infected_ _and had to put her down;_ _lost_ _his_ _partner_ _in the end_ _again_ _–_ or if it was because of the details Chris had bravely shared out loud.

Chris had lost a team member right in his hands, had been bit by that same team member right before the man had turned. Chris had almost refused to get on the chopper back home out of fear he was infected, and he had admitted this to Leon with hesitance. He wasn't infected, had gone through several tests and then some to make sure, but he had almost refused to come back home and if it hadn’t been for Nivans, Chris would have damn well _made sure_ he didn’t get on that chopper alive. Leon understood. Leon would have done the same.

Leon really hated this part. _One day, one of us will be lost in the field._

“The floor.” Leon gasped, clinging desperately to Chris. “Your floor, Chris.”

Chris hummed in acknowledgment as he pulled away from Leon long enough to reach and press the button for the sixth floor. The second he pressed the button, the doors to the lobby suddenly slid open again. Leon groaned, expecting it to be the man that had yelled at them earlier, but Chris was suddenly jumping several feet away from Leon like they were contaminated, his face flushed red as he tried to look nonchalant.

A tiny, little old lady with wild white hair hobbled into the elevator with her walker, flashing both of them a perfect denture smile. Her voice was old and strained, entire body shaking as she stopped in the middle of the elevator and sat down in the seat of her walker. “Will you young gentlemen be kind and press the button for the sixth floor, please?”

“Of course.” Chris said like a nervous child with a secret, wiping at his lips which were damp with Leon's saliva.

He pressed the button to the sixth floor again.

He suddenly realized what he did, that he had already clicked the button, his face shading a deeper red as he adjusted his jacket to hide the hints of his arousal. Leon instantly placed a hand to his mouth as he tried not to snort, turning away because he couldn't even look at Chris without laughter threatening to bubble up the back of his throat. They kept their distance in front of the old woman, listening to her talk about her old husband and how he refused to leave the room because of the hooligans outside. What a paranoid guy. And this was supposed to be a nice area. She really wanted to go to the zoo.

The elevator ride was overwhelming for Leon. Chris cleared his throat, one hand wiping at his mouth again like he felt guilty for kissing in public, while Leon kept one arm crossed over his chest and the other on his mouth to stop him from snorting the whole ride. He didn’t know why, but Chris entertaining the old woman with only nods and grunts was really setting Leon off. He felt like his chest was going to explode. He was going to laugh so loud because he was trying to hold it back, and then everything would be awkward. Why was this elevator taking so long? This was the longest and most intense elevator ride of his life.

Eventually, after the one-sided conversation and Leon's amusement almost overflowing, the elevator doors slid open and the little old lady got up from her seat. Leon took a slow, calming breath to try and contain himself. Tried to ignore the way Chris glanced over to him in bewilderment, tried and failed to keep those quiet little giggles down. They let the old woman get off the elevator first, Chris holding the doors for her.

“Your arms are so big.” The old woman cooed at Chris as she hobbled by, patting his arm as she went. “I bet you are _quite_ the gentleman.”

Leon was going to lose his shit. He waited in the elevator out of sight, both hands over his mouth as he tried his best to be _quiet_ with his laughter. He had the jitters already, the heaving breaths he was trying to control, knew he wouldn’t be able to handle himself for much longer. A little, high-pitched noise left his throat when Chris awkwardly thanked her for the comment. This was it. Leon was going to die. He took a deep breath that almost stuttered into a chortle, eyes squeezed shut.

They let the old woman slowly hobble down the length of the hall, following behind her at a respectable distance, trying not to latch on to each other right then and there.Like high-schoolers, Leon tried to sneak a touch to Chris' ass but Chris slapped his hand away, mouthing _behave!_ Leon's quiet giggle made Chris snort, and suddenly they were gently grappling in the hallway like complete idiots, Leon trying to deviously snag Chris' hand while Chris desperately intended to keep an air of purity with such an old lady so near by.

The second the door was closed to Chris' hotel room, Leon leaned against the wall and started to quietly giggle uncontrollably. His palm was pressed up against his mouth like that alone could silence him as he dropped his bag to the ground in the corner. But when he glanced over his shoulder to look at Chris, he burst into a loud fit of unrestrained laughter. He had been desperately holding it in since the elevator doors had opened, and now he just couldn’t _stop._ Leon pressed a hand to his stomach as it ached, still covering his mouth, eyes flashing up to Chris as the hilarity renewed itself all over again.

“Can you please stop that?” Chris asked, sounding exasperated. He locked the door before shrugging out of his jacket, and for some reason, Leon started to laugh even _harder._ “Leon?”

Leon turned away. He couldn’t stop. He struggled to kick off his shoes, noisily breathing through his nose and out through his mouth to try and calm himself before snorting once more and laughing all over again. He was almost crying into his hands.

“Will you _stop_?” Chris laughed with him. He reached out, gently gripping Leon's forearms and dragging his hands away from his face. Leon tried to breathe, really tried to stop himself, head tilting up as Chris leaned down to kiss him, before snorting again into the kiss and bursting into another fit of giggles. He turned his head to the side, letting the noises fall straight into Chris' ear as he hugged him instead, chest heaving.

“I'm sorry.” Leon cackled. Chris rolled his eyes before pulling Leon along with him by the hand into the main room. “I'm sorry. It's because you pressed the button twice!”

“I was confused!” Chris defended. He laughed too before sitting down on the edge of the mattress, pulling Leon to stand between his parted knees. “She was just so _old_ and _little!_ What was I supposed to do?”

Leon bent forward, still gasping into Chris' neck as he wrapped his arms around him again, trying to get as close as he could. “You fought a _bear-_ ”

“Okay, you need to stop. So what, I can fight a bear and not a little old lady? What were we going to do? Make out and grind like lovesick teenagers in front of her? She was old. That would have been weird!” Chris said, but the amusement was still clear in his tone. “Leon?”

Leon was still giggling like an idiot. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a fit like this, if ever. He lifted one knee to straddle Chris' waist, settling onto him, and before he knew it Chris was falling back onto the bed and Leon was sprawled on top of him, fluttering kisses to Chris’ mouth and nose and eyes in between his giggles. Chris huffed in dry amusement, arms wrapping tight around Leon's waist, keeping him close.

They laid there together until Leon finally calmed down, until Leon started to nuzzle into the crook of Chris' neck, leaving heavier kisses up and down his throat in apology. He was composed now, sated in a way he hadn’t expected to be and he really hoped Chris was too. Chris' good hand was gently sliding up and down Leon's back, and when Leon propped himself up onto his elbows to look into the man’s eyes, he realized Chris was vacantly staring at the ceiling.

“You okay?” Leon asked. Chris had been back from his mission for three days. Three whole days, but his gaze was far away, lost in the past. Leon hated that he understood.

With effort, Chris' gaze slid back over to Leon. Leon smiled, one hand gently cupping Chris' face, thumb ghosting over the bruise before Leon leaned down and gently kissed him again. His lips lingered persistently, pressing and tasting until Leon was properly crawling over Chris and straddling him. With both hands on Chris' face, palms sliding over stubble and scrapes, Chris moaned into the kiss, his hands firmly sliding up Leon's thighs and gripping them tight. Leon sighed at the pleasant pressure on a bruise, one hand catching Chris' wrist to slide it up his leg just right, lips parting. Chris took his opportunity, the arm not trapped in Leon's hand raising, fingers sliding through fine hair and pulling Leon closer to him, the kiss turning sloppy and desperate.

Leon moaned, gasping for breath when Chris suddenly rolled them. Leon was suddenly on his back with his hands tangled into Chris' shirt, sinking into the mattress with his legs spread wide. Heavy hips ground down into his and elicited a quiet gasp at the pressure.

“Chris-”

Chris shushed him, pressing their lips together once again. He used his good hand to shove Leon's leather jacket out of the way, hand sliding over Leon's sensitive ribs and making him shudder. Leon arched into the touch. After another quick kiss, Chris sat up over Leon's lap with a sigh, his hand moving to gently slide down Leon's thigh again.

“You wanna get fucked in that jacket or are you going to take it off?” Chris asked, showing off teeth. His smile was different. He was eyeing up Leon splayed beneath him, his gaze dark with desire. The look went straight to Leon’s groin.

“Maybe.” Leon said, arching an eyebrow. He'd never considered it before, but now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't say he hated it. He reached down with both hands, pulling the jacket open in an obscene gesture like he was showing off his body to Chris. He even arched his back a little, flashing a grin. “Do you like it?”

Chris laughed, reaching for Leon's hands. “I hate it, actually. But don't stop.”

“Yes, _Captain_.” Leon laughed. He laughed harder when Chris swooped down over him, lips and teeth on his neck and his good hand on Leon's ribs once again. Leon sighed contently, a hand sliding through Chris’ short hair, the other desperately clinging to the side of his shirt as they kissed more.

“Chris, Chris we have to get on with this.” Leon said breathlessly. He gasped, hips raising for contact, desperately hard. Chris dropped his hand between Leon's legs and squeezed, pushing him back down to the bed with force alone. The pressure left Leon winded, thrusting weakly into Chris' firm hand while Chris continued to suck a mark into his neck.

“Why rush?” Chris asked, solid and heavy over Leon's smaller body.

“Is this because I was laughing at you in the elevator?” Leon asked breathlessly, the contact on him not _enough_ but also too much at the same time. “Do you want me to apologize? Because I'll apologize properly.”

“You? You'll apologize?” Chris asked in disbelief, his head lifting so he could look Leon in the eye. That smile was back, quirking the corner of his lip. “I don't believe you. Not a single word, Kennedy. What are you playing at?”

Leon raised an eyebrow before shoving at Chris' shoulders. Chris relented easily, rolling over off Leon. Lounging casually on his side, Chris’ eyes followed as Leon hopped off the bed, confident and cocky on his feet despite how breathless he had been a mere second ago. Standing at the edge of the mattress, Leon stood tall and adjusted his jacket, fixing his clothes quickly before running a hand through his mussed hair. He could only _imagine_ how flustered he looked. He stared down his nose at Chris, and Chris stared back enticed.

“How do you want it, Captain?” Leon asked. Attention caught, Chris sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. The man simply widened his knees, glancing up through dark lashes with an expectant look and a small smirk.

Leon licked his lips, stepping forward. He pulled open his jacket again, eyebrow quirking in question.

Chris laughed. “Leave it on. I like the way it looks right now.

“Do you? Or are you only saying that to appease me because I’m relentlessly teasing you about a little old lady?” Leon asked playfully as he dropped down to his knees between Chris' thighs. His hands slid up the inside of Chris' pant-legs, rubbing at the fabric, trying not to urgently dive in. He wanted to dive for the zipper on Chris' slacks, hated how much he liked the standard-issue fatigues when Chris was wearing them. But then again, the man looked good in just about anything while Leon was lucky if he found a clean shirt to wear sometimes.

Chris held out his hand, stopping Leon from proceeding. “Can you _not_ mention little old ladies at a time like this?”

“Make me.” Leon instantly challenged.

Chris seemed to like that. “Do you need to be put in your place, Agent Kennedy?”

Leon grinned, eyes glancing up while his tongue dabbed at his bottom lip. He settled his hands back on Chris' legs, trying not to voice his excitement. “I hate the way that sounds. Say it again.”

Chris leaned closer, reaching out. His fingers gently grazed Leon's jaw, raising hair as he went, before snagging it firmly in his hand, forcing Leon to look up at him. “I asked if you need to be put in your place, _Agent Kennedy._ ”

Leon's lips parted in a sigh. He was already on his knees, was already rock hard and desperate, but he wouldn't give in so fast. He _never_ gave in so fast. So instead of submitting he smirked defiantly instead. One hand gently wrapped around Chris' offending wrist, his heart rate picking up in his chest. He flashed Chris disobedient eyes to get what he wanted.

Chris was already on the same page.

“I’ve changed my mind about your apology. Get up. The only words I want to hear coming from your mouth are my name.” Chris said. He let go of Leon's face.

Leon glanced up to him in excitement as Chris shifted off the bed, standing up. Leon's face was so close to him that his cheek bumped into his pants as Chris stood, Leon's head tilting to follow Chris' face.

“I said _get up._ ” Chris said, his tone coming out more commanding. He dropped the smile too.

Leon smirked as he obeyed, scrambling to his feet a little more urgently than he'd like to admit. He stood awkwardly for a second, waiting for instruction, not sure what Chris wanted but loving it all the same. His heart was thrumming in his chest, wondering just how far Chris would push him.

Inches apart, Chris stepped forward into his space, his good hand pressing into Leon's chest to push him a step back. Leon took that step and then another as Chris moved in and towered over him again, the two of them backing up until Leon hit the wall. Willingly cornered, Leon placed both of his hands flat against the surface behind him, gaze turned up though his hair. He liked this kind of game.

 _Loved_ it.

“Well?” Leon asked.

“Put your hands on your head.” Chris ordered simply.

Leon's eyes widened, his body freezing for a second in shock. _Did he just-_

“Agent Kennedy. _Hands on your head.”_ Chris growled. His expression narrowed as he leaned in closer, that smile still plastered onto his face like he knew exactly what he was doing and what kind of effect it was having.

Leon inhaled deeply but cut Chris a cocky grin, hands raising slowly with palms out to show he was weaponless. He laced his fingers at the back of his head, glancing up through his hair. Chris moved in, grabbing one wrist and easily spinning Leon around, pressing him cheek first into the corner of the wall before stealing his other arm, snagging them both up between their bodies with his injured hand. He wasn’t holding tight, but it was tight enough. Leon inhaled deeply, face pressing into the wall while Chris' good hand snuck over Leon's hip, fingers digging in. Chris' nose pressed against Leon's temple, mouth gently kissing over skin while Leon breathed shallowly, eyes locked on the only thing he could see; paint. The feeling of Chris draped over him with his hands seized behind his back, overpowering him, had Leon hot. His knees were already shaking in anticipation.

Carefully, Chris released one of Leon's hands, his breath ghosting over the shell of Leon's ear. “Undo your pants.”

With a shaky breath, Leon jerkily complied, popping his button and getting the fly down. Chris didn't waste a single second, his good hand sneaking into the front of Leon's jeans and disappearing past the waistband of his boxers, gripping him tight. Leon moaned quietly into the wall, horrified when the sound echoed back at him. He slapped a hand over his mouth because he _didn’t like that but he’d do it again_ , breath picking up as Chris began to lazily stroke him until he was wet with precum and whining quietly.

In the next second, Leon had his released hands pressed into the wall for balance as Chris shoved their pants down, just enough to get the job done. Leon had never been fucked in so many layers before, but he couldn't say he hated it. It felt more taboo. More _desperate_. One touch away from being _feral._

Behind him, The snap of the lube's cap made Leon flinched, a nervous chuckle leaving him as Chris began to rub his wet fingers up against Leon’s ass. Leon glanced over his shoulder, trying to see anything past the wall of solid muscle still hovering over him, blushing because Chris was staring at his backside intently.

“Even your ass looks like it went through the cheese grater.” Chris said.

Leon scoffed just as Chris plunged two fingers in, the sound choking into a strangled whine. Leon reached back to catch one of his hands. “Chris-”

“Hands on the wall.” Chris ordered as he worked him open, Leon bending further at the waist as he pressed back against those fingers with each thrust, eager for more. He was already struggling to catch his breath, those skilled hands undoing him quickly. When three fingers finally slid in Chris started to curl them, searching and massaging languidly. Leon paced his breaths. Chris always liked to take his sweet time until Leon was burning inside, but Leon was pent up and didn’t want this to end before it could start.

“I thought you wanted me to apologize?” Leon asked, trying to distract himself.

“In thirty seconds, I’ll need to apologize too, so we can call it even.” Chris said. Leon could practically _hear_ the devious smirk.

Chris' bandaged hand suddenly slid up under the hem of Leon's shirt, the tickle of soft fabric sliding against bare skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Gun calloused fingers and rough gauze ghosted over the divots in Leon's ribs just the way Leon liked as he suddenly struggled to inhale. Pleasant little shudders crept up from deep within him at the sensation. He loved it, moaned as Chris’ hand slid roughly down his stomach, fingertips smooth and cold in the wake of the gauze. Nails suddenly scraped hard down Leon’s side leaving cold fire in its wake, three fingers plunging deep against soft velvety muscles, the pads of fingers massaging _just right_. Leon whined high into the corner, echoing, back arching to press down into both hands as they both hit the right spots at the same time, and that was it.

_Shit!_

“Oh, Chris-” Leon choked as he came, a strangled sound leaving him as he desperately clung at the hand under his shirt, his orgasm suddenly washing over him in a wave. Chris' fingers continued to slowly slide into him, stroking him, his other hand holding him close until Leon was catching his breath against the wall.

“Shit.” Chris said straight into Leon’s ear, his tone amused. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up. Just- Don't-” Leon breathed. He glanced over his shoulder, mustering up his best glare, but he was flushed and wide-eyed and genuinely embarrassed. “Fuck- I-”

“Can you take me?” Chris asked, his voice almost pleading.

The question erased Leon's jumbled thoughts, confusion leaving him silent as he processed what Chris had just asked. His brain short-circuited, a laugh leaving him when he understood. “I- You- Fuck yeah, let's go.”

“Are you sure?” Chris laughed, his fingers still inside Leon, caressing.

“Just do it, I'm already a mess.” Leon said. He took a deep breath, both hands back against the wall as Chris pulled his fingers out from him.

“You're not wrong.” Chris laughed against his ear.

“I didn't _mean-_ ” Leon inhaled as Chris suddenly pulled Leon off the wall and spun around. Leon almost tripped as he was thrown over the edge of the bed, Chris shoving his pants further down out of the way.

“Chris-” Leon gasped as he sunk into the soft bedding, his feet hardly beneath him when Chris draped himself over his back, one hand sinking into the mattress right by Leon’s face. Leon grabbed his hand, threading his fingers over Chris’.

Chris was already flush against Leon's ass, slowly breaching the muscle with a low, pleased hum. Leon tried to relax, shifted his hips against the pressure and suddenly Chris slid in with a quiet moan. A long breathy groan punched from Leon's throat as he clawed at the bedding, his face dropping into the blankets at the stretch. He almost regretted agreeing as the burn between his thighs throbbed too hot, but Chris’ lips against his neck helped cool it.

“Breathe.” Chris whispered as he slowly sunk in deeper, the hand under Leon's shirt gently caressing his stomach. Leon parted his legs wider, deciding _now_ that he didn’t like having his pants restricting him like this, didn’t actually like having so many layers on. His knees were shaking, his shirt already clinging to his skin from sweat where it had slid up around his waist. He moaned when Chris was halfway in, reaching behind him and frantically searching for Chris’ other hand so he could hold both of them.

“Wait?” Chris asked, pressing a kiss behind Leon's ear. He gave Leon his hand.

Leon gasped, eyes closed. “Wait.”

“You’re okay.” Chris hummed, slowly pulling out while he pressed kisses up the side of Leon’s face. He waited until Leon started to press against him to push back in, adopting a leisurely pace until they were both sliding together, Leon wiggling for a better angle.

“You’re too cute.” They rocked gently together, Chris whispering against Leon's ear, but it wasn't long until Chris was sinking deep into Leon's soft ass, his whole body encompassing Leon, one strong hand sliding under Leon’s jaw just the way he liked it. Leon's head tilted back into Chris’ shoulder as he moaned, bandaged fingers sliding under his shirt and back over his ribs, tickling and caressing every inch of skin. Leon was getting hard again, his skin alight with cold fire, high whines and whimpers leaving his throat against his efforts to keep them contained as Chris started to fuck him faster.

“Chris-”

“Almost there, Leon.” Chris said, lips pressing against Leon's ear. “You can make it.”

Leon whined at the encouragement, body tensing for a moment. Moment's later, Chris was coming. Leon chuckled as Chris stilled deep inside him with a heady moan, heavy warmth seeping through Leon's entire being. He wiggled his hips, milking Chris for what he was worth, when Chris' hand suddenly snagged back down between Leon's legs to jerk him off.

“Whoa-” Leon's voice caught in a gasp, Chris' slick hand pumping him hard and fast.

He leaned into Chris' hand as he moaned quietly into the blankets, always trying to keep his composure, always losing it. Never too loud but never silent.

Chris leaned in, nose at Leon's neck, before teeth suddenly sunk down into skin. Leon cried out, his hips stuttering up into Chris' snug hand and he was coming again, his second orgasm more jarring. Sagging, Leon leaned settled spineless into the sheets as he caught his breath, the bite on his neck stinging when Chris licked it. Chris pulled out of him, both hands still on him like he didn’t want to let go of him just yet, before pushing at Leon's hips, encouraging him to roll over.

Leon slowly rolled onto his side, his eyes flickering lazily up to Chris. “Hey there.”

“Hey.” Chris chuckled as he heaved his breaths, eyes raking up and down Leon's body. Leaning down, his eyes were heavy, a sheen of sweat glittering off his skin as he settled on the bed right beside him. Leon's eyes caught on Chris'.

“Let's get you out of those pants.” Chris said, eyes flickering down.

“So soon?” Leon asked suggestively. “And I thought _I_ was the fiend in this relationship.”

Chris only rolled his eyes.

Leon huffed an amused breath as he rolled onto his back and gently fixed his pants, getting them back on. He glanced down at himself, at the stains marking up the front of his shirt and jacket, before sighing heavily. On second thought, they probably should have used condoms. Oh well. They had made this mistake before, and they would make this same mistake again in the future. He closed his eyes, a warm throb pulsing through his body as exhaustion suddenly crashed over him, reminding him he'd literally just gotten off a mission. The bed was comfortable and Chris was warm at his side, the heat pooling between his legs cooling. He was happy.

Chris snuggled closer, pulling at Leon's jacket.

“Why?” Leon asked. Tiredly, he rolled over, eyelids heavy as he glanced up to Chris.

“What do you mean, why?” Chris asked, eyebrow quirked. “Take your jacket off, it's dirty and you're on the bed.”

“That's your fault.” Leon muttered with no bite. “And for your information, the jacket isn’t the only problem here, _Captain_.”

“It's not my fault you look good in leather.” Chris laughed. “That's entirely _your_ fault.”

Leon snorted as he sat up and shrugged the jacket off. He aired out his shirt before just taking the damn thing off too, the sweat chilling. He glanced over just in time to catch Chris checking him out, eyes roaming over skin and wounds.

“We should take a bath. We’ll get clean just in time for round two.” Chris said. “The tub is massive so we’ll both fit.”

Leon glanced up before he glanced back down to Chris' hand. “What about your injuries?”

“Well what about _your_ injuries?” Chris asked.

Leon chuckled because he had a point. “What injuries? I haven’t had my debrief yet. There are no injuries.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “You can be completely insufferable, you know that? I hope you’re joking.”

“Oh, I know, Redfield.” Leon said, cutting him a sharp grin. “Tell you what. You get a shower going instead and we can have round two under high-pressure.”

Chris laughed at that, eyebrows wiggling. “On it.”

The bathroom was _huge._ Leon wasn’t sure how Chris always managed to get into such nice hotels – was the BSAA paying? Damn – but there was a walk-in shower _and_ a hot tub. Leon eyed the hot tub favorably, imagining how nice the hot jets would be against his sore muscles. _Later._ He told himself. Right now he was shedding his remaining clothes, regretting wearing them in the first place.

Chris promised round two, but under the spray with Chris ducking into the water over him, Leon suddenly had a better idea. Leon uncapped the fancy hotel shampoo, noisily squirting a handful into his hand to both their amusement, before reaching up and lathering it into Chris’ hair.

“How long are you back for?” Leon asked, massaging Chris’ scalp, pleased to see the man’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

“A day or two. I gotta go see Claire on the coast before I go to Europe. I should be back within three weeks, though.” Chris said. He sounded regretful. He was always leaving, coming and going like a stray cat.

“It’s to be expected.” Leon said, smoothing the suds away from Chris’ eyes. “Bio-terrorism never sleeps because they’re cheating.”

“Yeah.” Chris agreed. He sighed, ducking under the spray as Leon washed the soap out of his hair. With either arm around Leon’s waist, Chris leaned against the wall under the steaming water, trapping Leon inside. Leon found he liked being encompassed like this. Whatever kept them close.

“What about you?” Chris asked.

“What about me? I’m not going anywhere any time soon except back to the office. I may have actually ran out on Hunnigan earlier before my debrief, so I’m sure she’ll be calling first thing in the morning.” Leon said. He pushed Chris back arm’s-length so he could get the fancy conditioner and Chris ducked closer to let Leon rub it into his hair again.

“The point of a debrief is to do it immediately to, you know, _debrief_.” Chris laughed.

“Yeah, well.” Leon shrugged, hands still working through Chris’ short hair. “I had an enticing prior engagement that stole my attention away.”

Chuckling, Chris caught Leon’s wrist to stop his ministrations. He turned his face into his hand, pressing a kiss into the wet skin. Dark eyes flashed back over to Leon, and if Leon didn’t know any better, he would have thought Chris had better puppy-dog eyes than he did. Leon’s heart warmed.

“Your hair is way longer than mine.” Chris suddenly said, standing up and away. “Let me take care of it.”

“Maybe we should have taken that bath.” Leon said just as Chris slid his hands into his hair, returning the favor. Leon almost moaned, _almost,_ head tingling, shocked at how nice it felt to have his hair washed by someone else. Chris’ thumbs hovered around his temple, rubbing gently as he massaged the shampoo in, nails scratching gently at skin every now and again. No wonder he hadn’t stood a chance against these fingers earlier.

“There’s always later. And tomorrow. And next time.” Chris said. He leaned in to kiss Leon’s forehead. “You still want round two, or what?”

“Don’t forget the conditioner first.” Leon laughed, stepping back under the spray to rinse off. Chris followed after him with a grin and then fucked him properly against the tiled wall until Leon’s head was tilted back and he was moaning Chris’ name.

After finally conditioning his hair, Leon collapsed tiredly into the massive bed on the clean side, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt he had pilfered from his overnight bag. Chris was quick to follow him to the blankets after turning off the lights, the darkness settling over them and reminding them just how tired they were. Chris crawled over Leon dramatically, making sure to touch and poke and irritate him as he went, just to collapse on Leon’s side of the bed, away from the comforter’s deemed dirty spot.

“You’re too close to me. Move over. I need space.” Leon laughed, rolling over to cuddle into Chris’ side despite his words. “Guess I really shouldn’t have smeared _me and you_ all over that blanket over there. Why are you so close?”

Chris laughed. “You’re a devious shit. How does anyone put up with you?”

Leon chuckled. “No idea, honestly. How do you put up with me?”

Chris laughed louder. “Do you need a third demonstration?”

“I can be a pretty clueless guy sometimes, so maybe.”

“Well the good news is that we have a dirty side now. So should you go over there in enemy territory for any reason, we will just have to make it even more dirty.” Chris said. “It’s a rule now and I fully expect you to break it.”

“I wonder if Granny heard us all the way down the hall.” Leon suddenly asked. He laughed again when Chris choked.

“What? Why would you wonder about that? I hope she didn’t, oh God.” Chris said in a rush. “On second thought, you need to stay over here. That’s so weird.”

“I’m just kidding. We weren’t even that loud.” Leon said, propping himself up on his elbows, nose brushing Chris’. “ _Unless_ …”

“You want me to make you scream?” Chris asked. Even in the dark, Leon could see that eyebrow raise, could hear the challenge in his voice. “Those sound like fighting words, Kennedy.”

Leon smirked. “I don’t know, big guy, can you get it up for round three?”

“I don’t even have to. Will you last more than a second this time?”

Leon felt his face flush. He was never going to live that down, was he? In his defense, he hadn’t had any contact _down there_ since Chris had last fucked him three months ago. And he had been excited to see Chris again. _“Rude.”_

“I’m joking. I’m sorry. It’s not funny even though it’s adorable.” Chuckled leaned in to kiss his temple. “I know what I did, and rest assured, I will do it again.”

Leon gently smacked his chest, earning himself a bear-hug and a content sigh. Settling, Leon cuddled into the embrace, eyes fluttering closed. Even relaxed, he couldn’t wipe the tiny smile off his lips. They might fight the worst humanity had to offer, but here in each other’s arms, they could almost feel normal.

Almost.

“I’m not joking. It was cute.” Chris breathed a second later. “Like, really cute.”

“Shut up. And earlier you said _I_ was insufferable.” Leon huffed. “Every time you mention it, I’m mentioning Granny.”

Chris shushed him, pulling him in close. Chris’ body was relaxed, not a trace of the earlier tension to be found, the horrors of the mission temporarily forgotten.

Good.

Leon laughed to himself, eyes fluttering shut. He was tempted to roll over to the other side for his promised round three, but on second thought, he was exhausted and in Chris’ arms, he was warm. _This_ was why he kept coming back. This was what Leon was here for and this was what he hoped he would always have. Leon cuddled in closer, the first signs of a frown gracing his features as the love-high started to wane.

They both knew that one day, this would all abruptly end.


End file.
